Resources
=RESOURCES= Resources are what is gathered on a planet or in orbit and then used for a wide arrange of purposes from feeding the population to construction to research. Bio Chems - Bio Chems is the abstract concept in relation to biological or chemical based compounds or formulas. - Bio Chems can be used for a number of many different aspects. * Bio Chems can be used to create certain units. * Bio Chems can be used in certain missions, such as bio-chemical attacks. * Bio Chems can be used in certain industrial applications. * Bio Chems can be used in biological/chemical weaponry and medical applications. * Bio Chems can generate income when sold on the Public or Black Market. Droids - Droids represent the various aspects of robots and androids within a society, from the full automated sentient machines to industrial robots that perform a single task repeatedly as part of an automation process. - Droids are typically created at an industrial complex. - Droids can be sever many different aspects in the game. * Droids can be substituted for Manpower in certain situations (machine doing a mans job). * Droids can be used to create certain units. * Droids are 100% loyal, an not subject to standard influence attempts, but can be hacked/reprogrammed. * Droids can generate income when sold on the public or black-market. Food - Food is any substance consumed to provide nutritional support for the body. It is usually of plant or animal origin, and contains essential nutrients, such as carbohydrates, fats, proteins, vitamins, or minerals. The substance is ingested by an organism and assimilated by the organism's cells in an effort to produce energy, maintain life, or stimulate growth. - Food is typically generated from Farm or Fisheries. - Food is one of the primary resources, considered vital for survival. * Food is used in the construction of certain cities/facilities. * Food is used in the recruitment of certain units. * Food is used to feed the population of a civilization as part of upkeep. * Food can impact happiness of a civilization. * Food can generate income when sold on the public or black-market. Gem - Gems are a mineral, typically crystalline in nature that are used in either a industrial capacity or as ornate gemstones/jewelry for adornment * Gems are used in the construction of Jump Gates. * Gems are used in Cloaking Devices * Gems are used with certain technology. * Gems are used in the construction of Luxury Goods. * Gems are used in certain industrial applications. * Games can generate income when sold on the public or black-Market. Luxury Goods - Luxury Goods are an abstract turn for high end and fancy items, typically associated with the wealthy and powerful. - Luxury goods are typically produced in industrial complex. * Luxury Goods are used in the construction of certain cities/facilities. * Luxury Goods are used in the construction of certain units. * Luxury Goods can generate income when sold on the public or black-market. * Luxury Goods can be used to increase happiness of a civilization. * Luxury Goods can be used in certain missions (ie: Bribery). Manpower - Manpower is the indication of usable population in terms of people available or required for work or military service. It does not count as the entire value of population, just those of age and health capable of performing duties. - Droid resources and Slave resources can be substituted for Manpower in some instances. - Manpower is generated from cities. * Manpower is used to create most military units. * Manpower is used to create additional cities/facilities. * Manpower can be effected by biological weapons/events. Spice - Spice was slang for various mind-altering drugs, usually of an illegal nature. - Spice can be used for a number of many different aspects. * Spice can be used in certain missions such as brainwashing or corruption. * Spice can be used to create certain units. * Spice can be used to increased happiness temporarily at the increase of planetary corruption. * Spice can generate income when sold on the Black-market, can not be publicly traded. Category:Rules